


apologies and more

by smartbuckley



Series: you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Apologetic Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley Has Bad Parents, Gen, Maddie Buckley Raised Evan "Buck" Buckley, Minor Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Minor Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Worried Maddie Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Maddie surprises Buck with a visit, and the two have a quick talk.----Written for day nine of buddiemas - surprise visits.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Series: you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	apologies and more

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the story.

He’s sitting on the couch in the living room with the television playing  _ Elf _ on low, numerous wrapped gifts surrounding him when he hears the knock on the front door, causing him to frown and stop wrapping the current gift he has underneath him hands, one specifically for Eddie that he’s excited for his boyfriend to unwrap.

Careful to not trip over anything as he stands up from the couch, Buck makes his way to the front door, frown forming on his face as he tries to figure out who it is that’s knocking. With Eddie at work and Christopher still at school, Buck had the home to himself for once, alone, and he couldn’t figure out who it was that would be visiting him. Hen and Chimney were also at work, same with Bobby and Athena. Maddie wouldn’t dream of coming here, especially with how far along she was in the pregnancy, but when Buck opened the door, he blinked, surprised to find his very pregnant sister in front of him nonetheless.

“Maddie? Mads, what are you doing here?” He grins, a small laugh escaping from him as he moves in to hug her before stepping away and bringing her into his home, closing the door before heading towards the kitchen and pouring her a glass of water before passing it to her as she sits in one of Eddie’s armchairs.

Watching Maddie take a sip of the water, Buck takes in his big sister, frowning a little as she shifts in the chair, wondering why she’s here in the first place but also wondering if everything is okay, and what’s going on in her mind.

“So what are you doing here, Mads?” Buck finds himself asking once more, frowning a little bit as he leans forward and rubs his hands together before he continues to wrap, needing every minute of time he gets before Eddie gets home. He watches her out of the corner of his eye, a frown on his face as he continues to wrap for a few minutes, grabbing some tape and placing it on the paper before looking up at her and moving the gift out of the way and grabbing another.

“Eddie came by to visit me the other day and ---” Maddie pauses here, Buck frowning harder than ever before. While Maddie and Eddie talked and were friendly, Buck had never known Eddie to go visit his sister without Buck with him, so he couldn’t help but be a little confused

“And what? What did you and Eddie talk about?” Buck asks, cutting the paper up to wrap around this gift, his motions tired and yet coming to him like a second language. His heart pounds inside of his chest, his insecurities rising as he tries to figure out why Eddie went to talk to his sister, but he takes a deep breath and looks up at Maddie again, pausing in his movements.

“Hey, stop it. There’s no reason to panic, alright? He still loves you. I don’t think he’ll ever  _ not _ love you Buck. So take a few deep breaths again, and then I’ll tell you why Eddie came to visit,” Maddie says, voice soft, and Buck listens to his shoulders, his body relaxing even though he wasn’t sure when he became tense in the first place.

“Alright, so why did he come visit you?” Buck asks again after a few minutes, shifting a little on the couch before he begins to wrap the gift in front of him once more, just so he can do something and calm his mind at the same time.

“He asked me about our parents, and how badly they affected you, and what he could do to help you and to help ease the pain they cause you,” Maddie says, her voice strong and sure but trailing into a whisper by the end of the sentence. Buck feels frozen though, eyes wide as he tries to link together why Eddie would go to Maddie.

“Oh,” Buck ends up whispering in response, biting the inside of his cheek as he tries to figure out what to say, how to feel. He doesn’t mind that Eddie had gone to his sister, doesn’t mind that Eddie is trying to figure out how to help Buck, in his own way but ---

He’s just really tired of talking about his parents, thinking about his parents, so damn close to one of his favorite holidays. Looking towards Maddie, Buck huffs out a small breath, shifting once more before he finishes wrapping the gift and places it to his side, deciding to take a small break since there’s only one gift left for Eddie, and Maddie has started to wrap it herself, her reasons no doubt similar to Buck’s.

“That must’ve been interesting,” Buck replies after a couple of minutes, watching his sister with a small smile before sighing.

“What went through your mind, Mads?” Buck says a minute later, moving once again and crossing his legs on the couch.

“Guilt,” Maddie says and Buck frowns immediately at her words, body tense as he looks at her. She’s far along in her pregnancy now, her hand going to rub her stomach every few seconds with a soft smile and scared eyes.

“Why wou---”

“Because I could’ve done more for you. Because Chimney told me what happened at work the other day, and how hurt you ended up becoming because of his words. Because I --” Maddie pauses here, taking a breath, closing her eyes before opening them and finishing off the wrapping.

“Because I’m very pregnant, and scared that I’m going to turn out just like Mom and Dad. Chim says I won’t, and I know you’ll say the same, but it still terrifies me to think that I could. And knowing that they are still affecting us --” Maddie pauses here and Buck can’t help but move forward and squeeze her hands, smiling sadly at her before letting out a soft sigh himself.

“You have no reason to feel guilty, you know. And you’re definitely not going to turn out like Mom and Dad - just look at me, Mads. You practically raised me and I turned out pretty well,” Buck says with a shrug of his shoulders, watching Maddie as she takes a breath and exhales, nodding her head. Maddie opens her mouth, but the door opening distracts both of them and Buck can’t help the grin that forms on his face when he spots his boyfriend walking through the door with Chimney following behind him.

“Hey,” he replies, his grin softening as Eddie removes his shoes and then heads over to sit next to Buck, kissing him quickly with his own smile.

“Hi,” Eddie replies, before turning towards Maddie and arching his eyebrow. “I didn’t know you’d be here today,” He says, voice casual though clearly confused, Buck smirking when Maddie laughs and shakes her head.

“Just wanted to talk to my brother, what can I say,” Maddie replies, kissing Chimney as he sits on the arm of the chair.

“And help him wrap?” Eddie asks, looking over the gifts carefully while Buck snorts.

“Don’t try and snoop babe,” Buck teases, nudging Eddie who only grins in response, throwing his arm around Buck’s shoulders to rest on the back of the couch, nudging him back.

“Alright, but just this once,” Eddie teases back with a smile, and Buck stares at him for a few minutes, grinning himself, before he turns back towards Maddie, and the two continue their conversation, Buck and Chimney joining in, the rest of the afternoon passing by quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated, loved and always responded to. Come yell at me on my [tumblr](https://anakinshayden.tumblr.com).


End file.
